Door to Nothingness
by Dr. Glove
Summary: A new and powerful villain's plan converges on Chase Young's most dangerous plan to date: The Door to Nothingness. Can the Monks and Jack defeat Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, and Randy the Evil Overlord all at once? Or will the world fall to Nothingness?


A/N: Most of the new Shen Gong Wu are from other series. Can you figure them out?

Jack, my good man, you have truly had a brilliant idea this time!

The boy genius was working on his latest and hopefully greatest project he had yet to undertake. It had taken much, much time, but in the end, he would profit well indeed. He was sure of it.  
Aha! Yes! He cried out in triumph. The first Jack Spicer T-Shirt is finished! Ahahahahaha! And now, YouTube!  
He quickly logged into his account and checked the hits for his video, _And Now to Rule the World!_, in which he explained Shen Gong Wu and demonstrated with the Monkey Staff. So far the response had been amazing, and soon he could sell enough merchandise to build a new, more powerful robot army...  
Ooh! TheOverlord wants more! A lot more, actually... Wait, another Shen Gong Wu?! I don't have another, mister Overlordy-pants!  
Suddenly, the Shen Gong Wu alarm went off. Jack leapt to his feet. To the Jack Cave! He paused for a moment. Wow, in the Jack Cave already! Man, I am _good_, er, evil...  
He fiddled around with the buttons until he saw what it was. The Cane of Paci. Flips things around. Sounds stupid, but maybe if I get it then I'll get more hits... 

The Cane of Paci, Omi observed via Eagle Scope, was placed between two large and jagged rocks in a canyon in New Zealand. I see it! The Cane of Paci is between a stone and a soft space!  
You mean, rock and a hard space?' Raimundo asked.  
Same difference! Omi shouted as Dojo started to descend.  
Just as Omi grabbed the Cane, Spicer's hand grasped it as well. Looks like another showdown, baldy! Jack mocked. You and me!  
Very well, Jack Spicer, the-  
  
Jack and Omi turned to where the cough came from. A scientist stepped down from a hovercraft and adjusted his glasses. I am afraid this will be a three-way showdown, boys. he explained, jerking his head towards his right hand. He wore a steel glove that was emitting some sort of energy. He pointed at the Cane of Paci with his other hand. My glove's magnetic energy is also holding the Shen Gong Wu, so I am in as well.  
Don't tell me we've got another Jack Spicer... Kimiko moaned.  
Well, okay, I won't. Clay said.  
Very well then, newcomer. The challenge is climbing the canyon! First to touch the Shen Gong Wu wins!  
You're on! Jack leered. I bet the Monkey Staff!  
I bet the Orb of Tornami! Omi stated.  
And I... uh... The scientists fiddled with his steel glove. Another magnetic beam shot out, stealing the Black Beetle from Clay.   
Hey, now you better give that back, partner. Clay threated. Otherwise I'm going to go Texas on your a-  
Suddenly the canyon exploded exponentially in size, taking the Cane of Paci with it higher and higher into the air until it was barely visible at the canyon's edge. Grey moss covered ledges and outcroppings slowly emerged from the canyon walls, showering Omi, Jack, and the scientist with dust and flakes of stone. The ground beneath them trembled as huge jagged boulders pushed upward from below, causing them to fall on their backs. Higher and higher the rocks grew, more and more ledges the cliffs spawned, until at long last the arena for this epic showdown had at last been totally created.  
  
Omi immediately began leaping from ledge to ledge. Jack used his helicopter rotors to start to fly. But mere seconds after the showdown began, it was over: The scientist had used his glove to grab the Cane of Paci and pull it down to him, winning the showdown and the other Shen Gong Wu.  
In a flash, everything returned to normal. The scientist jumped up and down with joy. Woot! Dr. Glove triumps again!  
And he hopped into his hovercraft and flew away, leaving a confused Omi and a distraught Jack Spicer. 

Jessie fell to the ground, her lip bleeding, one of her arms broken, with a bullet to her right shoulder. The man who did this stood not far away.  
Nothing personal. said Jacques. But my employer has found an interest in objects like yours from the Internet. He held up the Wings of Tinabi. Nice. Much more useful than that Spicer boy's Monkey Staff. Unfortunately for you, we can't let anybody know about us. Like I said, nothing personal.  
N-no... don't... Jessie begged, tears in her eyes.  
Jacques held up his pistol and adjusted his sunglasses. You were tough to find. Very tough. But you can never outrun the Syndicate forever.  
Thus ended the life of Jessie Bailey.


End file.
